


His Sun

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most beautiful day imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of sunshine at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

**Title:** His Sun  
 **Summary:** It was the most beautiful day imaginable.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Angst,  & Character Death. (Yes, you read that correctly.)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of sunshine at [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/).

His Sun

  
It was the most beautiful day imaginable but Harry could only feel despair.

There was not a single cloud to dilute the pristine blue sky as the sun illuminated the rich green countryside. The beautiful sunshine mocked him; the golden rays would never again kiss the auburn strands of his love. It served as a reminder of the smile Harry could never see again.

Harry tipped the urn in his hands and silently watched as the remains of his heart scattered to the winds.

Ron was his love, his life, and his sun; without him the world held no warmth.


End file.
